A user of a display device (e.g., a computer, a smartphone, etc.) may view information about various entities (e.g., products, services, devices, etc.) on a user interface associated with the display device. The user may select one or more entity representations (e.g., visual representations of the entities), and the display device may display one or more related entity representations (e.g., related products, related services, related devices, etc.).